Elsa's visitor, or The Angel of Arendelle
by Gargamesh
Summary: After a long day at the end of an even longer couple of weeks, Elsa simply wants to let her mind start a journey in her own, strange worlds, to allow her thoughts make the world anew. But what if she is not alone? Who is that who hides in the shadows, and bares the mask, as white as ivory, and a rose as red as blood... (One shot Frozen crossover. Points to finding the crossover!)


THE ENCOUNTER

*Hey Fanfiction users! This is my first one-shot (ever) using a rather unique crossover that, to my knowledge, has not been ever attempted before. Heads up: there are a couple spoilers from the ABC show 'Once Upon a Time' in its 4th season. So if you prefer not to see spoilers, I'd advise not read the first paragraph or two, just to make sure. Post in reviews if you get what I'm crossing 'Frozen' with. Hope you guys enjoy! Further chapters on my story "The Unspeakable One" coming soon - stay tuned!*

Finally, the day could end.  
Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, staggered into her private chambers like she had far too much to drink. This was not the case, though. She never really drank, except for an occasional sip of champagne. The past several weeks had been beyond belief.  
First she had accidentally frozen her own kingdom because she couldn't control her powers. It even went to the point of almost killing her sister by accidentally freezing Anna's heart. All that time, Hans had manipulated Anna to the point of leaving her to die, took over the kingdom, and had almost killed Elsa - and that was only stopped by Anna sacrificing herself to save her sister. Elsa had thought she had lost Anna, but it was true love's embrace that broke the spell, allowed Elsa to finally control her powers, kick Hans' ass, and restore her kingdom to its full glory.  
Not long after that, however, Elsa and Anna had run across their unknown aunt Ingrid, leading to Elsa being trapped in a magical urn, Anna and Kristoff being frozen for many years, Hans taking over the kingdom AGAIN, Anna and Kristoff being released from their spell, only to be tricked and thrown to the bottom of the ocean in a chest by the backstabbing Hans, now in league with the pirate Blackbeard. Meanwhile, Elsa had been released from her prison in a strange place called Storybrooke, and after a long and complicated series of events involving evil witches, a brave woman named Emma and her parents Snow White and Prince Charming, and the local townsfolk, managed to get Anna and Kristoff back from their most certain death, just as a Spell of Shattered Sight fell over Storybrooke. By the smallest of luckiest margins, Anna, Elsa, and Emma managed to stop their crazed aunt Ingrid from carrying on with the spell, but not before learning that all three of the women were tied into Ingrid's past, which had been erased from their memories. Sadly, after Ingrid learned the secret of what had happened to her sisters (one of them being Elsa and Anna's mother), and returning the memories she had taken, she sacrificed her own life, the only way to stop the Spell of Shattered Sight. It was because of her sacrifice that Elsa and Anna were finally able to return to Arendelle, regain control of their kingdom, and finally able to get their original plan going - Anna and Kristoff's wedding. It was at the end of this day did Elsa stumble into her room, like she was drunk, but simply out of energy. She sighed deeply and looked up at the painting of her parents. For the first time that she could recall, the faces of her mother and father, who normally looked solemn and official, seemed to be looking down and smiling upon Elsa. Elsa had to smile back - this was one day that she would not forget.  
She slipped out of her tight corset and dress, and let her bare body be exposed to the cool air of her chambers for a moment, allowing the wondrous sensation of relief of her aching muscles relaxing. Just at that moment, her closet doors creaked. She spun around, quickly creating an ice dress around her bare body. The mirrored doors of her standing closet had not moved. Maybe it was just her imagination, just a figment of the tired mind's tricks that were now trying to fool Elsa. Elsa sighed exasperatedly and let her blonde ponytail fall down her shoulder. She walked slowly around her room, looking out the window, and humming to herself her song.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint, to be seen...  
A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the Queen,  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside..."

"Elsa..."

The voice was soft, but so noticeable, that Elsa spun around, a ball of ice forming spikes in her hand. One of the few good things about her powers was that, under the right control, made an excellent weapon at the drop of a hat.

The loud knocking scared Elsa stiff. There was a few sundry knocks, but out of any kind of, "Hey, Elsa!" Elsa heard Anna call out from behind the door. Clearly, based on the giggling, the slurred speech, and the irregular thumping of the door, that Anna had too much to drink that wedding.

"Kristoff!" Elsa called. She heard a deep, manly slurring form behind the door. Great, Elsa thought. Now I have two drunken family members to deal with. Just because they're newlyweds do they really have to drink that much?

"Can you, like, vacate your room for a (HIC) bit...?" Anna slurred, giggling. "So Kristoff and I can...you know?" Then there was Kristoff's drunken laughing, accompanied by a slapping sound and a squeal of pleasure from Anna. Elsa's eyes rolled so hard that they could have rolled out of her head.  
"Go and get your own room!" Elsa called back. "And I especially do not want my room the scene of your...well, you know..."

"Elsa..."

This time the voice was definitely louder, and most certainly coming from the standing closet.  
"Who's there?" Elsa called out angrily, standing in front of her closet.  
"What, Elsa?" Anna called out, a giggle still in her voice but being replaced with concern of Elsa's sudden outburst of audible fear.

"Elsa..."

Now that time there was a definitive other voice in the room. Slowly, and by itself, the door swung open. Bluish-whitish mist began rolling out of the darkness in the closet. From within there was just darkness, but suddenly a white-gloved hand opened the door further pressing against the glass door. In the darkness, a small multi-armed candle, the wicks all alight, seemed to float in mid-air. The candles illuminated in the darkness a white mask, shaped like half a face. A single, black eye hole stared at her with such intensity that Elsa was frozen in place. The hand that had pushed the door open now extended to Elsa, accompanied by a soft, eerie singing of a man.

"I, am your angel of music,  
Come, to me angel of music..."

The banging on Elsa's chamber door escalated severely. A heavier fist was now pounding on the door. The drunken voices were now gone, replaced by voices of absolute fear.  
"Elsa!" Kristoff boomed, slamming his whole body against the door. "Whose voice is that? Queen Elsa!" He slammed his body into the door again, this time at maximum force. The door was not locked or barred in any way, but the door threw him back like a force field.  
"Elsa!" Anna screamed, trying to kick the door down, but to no avail. "Elsa! Can you hear me? Elsa?! GUARDS! GUARDS, HELP!"  
Their screams of desperation went to no avail as a human shape began to partially emerge from the darkness. It was a man dressed in a tuxedo, a wide black hat, a long black cape, and white cloves. The hand extended further, and Elsa suddenly felt her very soul latched on by an invisible force, drawing her closer to him with a mix of fear, desire, and lust.

"I, am your angel of music...  
Come, to me angel of music..."

The chamber doors blew open by the guard's battering ram, and Anna, Kristoff, and the guards burst in just in time to see Elsa disappear into the mist and darkness.


End file.
